I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ironing board assembly which is mountable to a door.
II. Descriptive of Material Art
Ironing boards have long been used for ironing clothes. While many of the previously known ironing boards are self supporting, a number of the previously known ironing boards are mounted to one side of a door. These door mounted ironing boards, furthermore, are typically pivotally mounted to the door between a first or operational position in which the ironing board extends laterally outwardly from the door and in a generally horizontal plane, and a second or storage position in which the ironing board extends vertically and closely adjacent the door.
These previously known door mounted ironing boards, however, have not proven wholly satisfactory in operation. One disadvantage of these previously known door mounted ironing boards is that they were relatively difficult to pivot between the first or operational position and the second or storage position.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known door mounted ironing boards is that such ironing board assemblies fail to include appropriate latches for locking the ironing board in both the first and second position. As such, these previously known ironing board assemblies were somewhat unstable in use.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known ironing boards is that such ironing boards were unable to accommodate doors of different heights and widths. As such, it was oftentimes necessary to purchase different ironing board assemblies for doors having different heights.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known ironing boards is that, when collapsed to their storage position, the bottom of the ironing board faced outwardly from the door. As such, it presented an unsightly appearance.